


It’s Kinda Gay Either Way

by stonerkun420



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, they arent dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: Junhui & Minghao are very close. So close, in fact, that for three years their entire friend group was convinced they were dating.Here’s the wild catch though.Suprise! They aren’t dating!





	It’s Kinda Gay Either Way

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb why have i done this please dont roast me i cant handle that i just saw this thing on tumblr and had the urge to write abt it pls

Since 2016, maybe even before then, Junhui & Minghao have always been close. It started with being from the same country and being able to learn and communicate while Minghao was learning Korean which is an acceptable and valid reason, of course.

They also get along well, they share the same humor and understand eachother more than anybody else in their friendship group. That’s also incredibly valid.

But Junhui has always been very clingy, and Minghao has usually always been pretty quiet. Because Junhui is clingy, the pair cuddle often, or maybe hold hands sometimes. Things like that, you know? And because Minghao is quiet, everyone else kind of just assumed that was them being open and coming out but not saying anything about it.

 

Flash to present time, the middle of the day, in the Lad Pad.

 

It’s a normal day at their hangout, and everyone is waiting on Minghao and his plus one to arrive. They all assumed it would be Junhui as his plus one, but he showed up far earlier than Minghao, and now they’ve all been waiting at least ten minutes for Minghao and his guest.

“Hey, sorry we’re late.”

“It’s okay—Oh. Uh..hello.” Seungcheol stammers, and everyone collectively looks at the door, where Minghao stands with a girl.

A girl. He’s with a _girl_.

And they’re _holding hands_.

Everyone’s minds seem to go into an instantaneous panic, red lights flashing in their minds, but they all try to hold their polite smiles.

“I’d like you guys to meet my girlfriend.” Minghao smiles shyly, and a few moments pass. The younger chinese boy’s smile falters, and he’s worried he’s in trouble for bringing a girl over.

Then chaos ensues.

Jeonghan’s crying, Seokmin is holding a dazed Chan and Soonyoung. Seungcheol is in complete shock, Joshua’s holding back tears as he comforts a sobbing Seungkwan. Vernon’s fucking eating chips, Jihoon waves at the girl, she just waves back! Mingyu is sobbing and Wonwoo is holding him back from potentially beating Minghao up.

But what is Minghao doing?

Trying to get his girlfriend to go back home, and well...she obliges. It’s not everyday you see eleven dudes in complete harmonious disarray like this.

“ _Oh my god_ , I think i’m gonna pass away,” Mingyu chokes, and Minghao just raises an eyebrow, asking everyone in the most polite way he could, ‘ _what the fuck is happening right now_?’

Jeonghan sobs a little more, and Seungcheol has to rub his back to get him to breathe.

“You—You broke up with Junhui? And neither of you told us?” The second eldest of the group’s voice wavers, and Junhui just turns to look at him with a confused smile.

“Excuse me,” Minghao drawls, still standing in the doorway, and somewhere in the room, Jihoon is thinking to himself that he has never seen a man so confused. 

“—We are not dating, assholes. We never _were_.”

“We weren’t?” Junhui snorts, and Minghao feels the sarcasm hit him like a train, but clearly the rest of the guys don’t.

“Minghao, are you kidding! You’re lying to us now? Get out, go home. Swim to China for all we care!” Seungkwan screeches, and Minghao feels his right eye twitch.

“Junhui.” He growls through clenched teeth, and said man scrambles to stand and address the issue first.

“No, _nono_ , he’s telling the truth. We never dated, sorry to let you all down?” Junhui smiles sheepishly, and there’s another collective moment of silence in the room. Everyone’s tears seem to dry, and instead of intense crying faces, more perplexed expressions replace their features.

“You—you’re not dating? You never dated? Minghao—are you even gay?” Wonwoo asks, completely bewildered, and Minghao just shrugs, smiling.

“I dunno. I’m just uh, here to live, I guess.” Junhui hip-checks him with a smile of agreement.

“Okay...nice. But what about the three years of hand holding and violent snuggling?” It’s Joshua’s turn to ask now, and this time they both shrug.

“Is that not what best friends do?” Junhui answers this time, and there are various murmurs of agreement, because that’s king of a fair point.

“Alright, that makes sense.” It’s silent for a bit more, and someone coughs.

 

“She’s gonna break up with me, right?” Minghao sighs, and Jun pats him on the back, mumbling a ‘probably’.

“That’s a shame—Listen, Hao, if you ever wanna date Jun just let us know, yeah?” Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, and Minghao fights an internal battle not to roll his eyes at his horrible fake dad attitude.

 

“Sure, chief, I’ll get back to you on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> just bake me into a fucking pie already follow me on twt or dont @mnhao ok this probably has hella spelling mistakes thats so sexy but i had so much trouble uploading this smh


End file.
